The relationship between 13C, 15N and 1H nmr chemical shifts and the conformations of certain relatively small molecules as well as insulin will be investigated. Shift reagents will be used to calculate the conformations of lactams and the interaction of chiral shift reagents with chiral substrates will be studied. Relaxation time measurements will supplement these conformational studies. We shall continue to investigate the relationship between calculated 15N chemical shifts and those determined by experiment. Specifically labelled compounds will be synthesized as needed.